The present invention relates to a non-strippable, child-proof screw closure. The childproof screw closure is used for storage containers for domestic chemicals and the like, and especially for bottles containing cleaning liquids. The closure is equally useful for other containers, such as, for example, ones containing medicaments.
Closures for bottles containing cleaning liquids are opened by pressing together oppositely disposed screw cap parts while simultaneously turning the closure in a counterclockwise manner. Stripping of the threads of these closures upon closing is prevented by an appropriately strong dimensioning of the thread, and the child-proofing is accomplished by providing radially distributed catches on the bottle corresponding to stops of the screw cap, with the stops lying therebehind in a closed state. The screw is thereby constructed in two parts, the periphery being the actual cap (carrying the stops) which can be elastically deformed manually, and the inside being a concentric threaded part.
Because the thread must, of necessity, be strongly constructed and because of the undercutting thereby caused, such bottles are produced by a blowing process.